Elastic cord devices are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,803 and 6,202,263. These devices generally include an inner cord and an outer sheath or sleeve. Various forms of end connectors are illustrated in the aforementioned patents. However, these end connector devices are of relatively complicated construction and do not provide for a ready attachment of a strap or the like at the end connector. The existing devices are also complicated to assemble and have weak points at their connection locations as many of the designs rely on putting holes in members which weakens them.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved elastic device and particularly an improved connector arrangement that may be used at one or both ends of the elastic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved elastic device that is of relatively simple construction and yet provides a strong connection arrangement.